Diablo: The Plight Of Tristram
by Tomaka167
Summary: When Prince Aidan returns from the kingdom of Westmarch to find his estranged fathers once glorious town in ruin, will he be able to step up and be the prince his kingdom needs? And what of his fathers army? And just where has his brother gone? With aid from Blood Raven's Rogues and many other soldiers, can this band of heroes save Sanctuary in time?


Hey guys,

Sorry it's been so long and extra apologies to all those waiting for Dragon Ball Divergence, a lack of internet connection has made things impossible for me to write and upload.

After much consideration, I've decided to reupload this story and hopefully continue depending on what people think as now that Diablo 3 has been out for a while, I can use a lot of the lore and back story to improve. I am currently reading the books, so I should be able to incorporate certain characters and events in the general story.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Many __Demons __travelled to the mortal realm in search of the __Three __Brothers._

_These Demons were followed to the mortal plane by __Angels_

_who hunted them throughout the vast cities of the East. _

_The Angels allied themselves with a secretive order of mortal Magi_

_named the __Horadrim__, who quickly became adept at hunting Demons._

_They also made many dark enemies in the underworlds."_

Extract for 'The Sin Wars'

This is where our story begins.

Deep below the Town of Tristram, a great evil was stirring. For many years Diablo, The Lord of Terror, had been imprisoned within a soulstone and buried with in the Cathedral by an ancient people known as the Horadrim. Though his imprisonment was meant to be eternal, Diablo managed to corrupt the soulstone and overpowered his prison and began to corrupt the Archbishop Lazarus. Diablo, however, required a mortal with whom he could use as a vessel whilst he manifested himself into the Mortal Realm, also known as Sanctuary.

Diablo first attempted to possess King Leoric, The ruler of Tristram, but the strong will of the King managed to hold the Prime Evil away. Before his attempted possession, King Leoric had been a kind and merciful king, and had been popular amongst his subjects but after Diablo failed to gain control, the king was left crazed and senseless. On Diablo's orders, Lazarus kidnapped King Leoric's youngest son, Prince Albrecht and took him deep down into the catacombs beneath the Cathedral as Diablo found himself a host.

King Leoric, in his maddened state, began to execute his own people and began wars with many surrounding areas, all of which were peaceful as he attempted to find his son. The Archbishop Lazarus emerged from the Catacombs, unsuspected, and rallied most of what was left of the townsfolk and lead them into the Cathedral to rescue the young prince. Many townsfolk were killed as it ended up being an ambush.

The resulting plight in Tristram grabbed the attention of many surrounding areas and heroes of all sorts of calibre came to Tristram to try to save the small town. Some for money, some for fame, but there was one thing all of them had in common. Not one of them came out alive...

What hope does Tristram have now?

Deep in the darkened caves, cries of pain and fear could be heard. A single warrior, dressed head to toe in armour was running for his life. Blood was all over his armour, that off friend and foe alike.

"I must get out of here," He cried, as he heard his friends dying screams, "We were foolish to come here." Just then an arrow hit him in the leg, causing him to trip over. He cried in pain before he stood back up again, just as four Goat men appeared, one with a spear, two with axes and the last with a bow. The latter of which had fired the arrow. The hero smiled glumly to himself, despite his situation, "Well it looks like it's a fight to the death they want, well it's a fight they'll get." The hero withdrew his sword just as another ten Goat men appeared. The hero got into a stance as the Goat men began to laugh before they charged at the man. "For Westmarch!" He screamed as the Goat men ran into him.

No one heard the blood curdling screams that followed...

- On the outskirts of Tristram -

Having been unsuccessful in the attack on the Westmarch Kingdom, the entirety of King Leoric's army had returned home. However, four warriors had stayed behind to try to fix the mess that the King had created. Having explained their situation to the Kings and Queens of Westmarch, they had accepted that the King wasn't in his own mind and had sent a squadron of soldiers to Tristram to help. As they reached the outer village, they looked horrified at what they saw. Bodies were strewn everywhere and shacks had been torn apart. The four warriors split up and began to walk around trying to find survivors. The only sound around were the shutters being batted around by the wind and the occasional call of a Raven. One of the warriors walked around the side of a house just as a Raven began to pick at the eyes of one of the Carcasses. He promptly vomited at the scene, disgusted as the Raven carried the eye away.

Not to far away, another warrior had come up to one house and used his club to push the door open. He was heartbroken at what he found. "Father..." He whispered as his club fell to the floor. In the corner, an old man with a single arrow through the heart resided there. He took off his helmet and walked in slowly before kneeling down in front of his now deceased father. He was a handsome man, in his mid thirties, who had short blonde hair and was rather muscular. He was quite tall and towered above most other men. He turned and looked around as he noticed four other corpses, two of women, one of whom was elderly whilst the other was young and pretty, and two children. As he just stared at the corpses, he didn't notice two other warriors presence until another warrior had laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Corinthias," The warrior spoke up, grabbing his attention, "I'm sorry." Corinthias growled before standing up and punching the warrior, knocking off the man's attention.

"Sorry? Sorry!?" He cried out as he began to attack his fellow warrior, "Sorry isn't going to bring my family back!" The other warrior, who had just stood by up until this point, finally jumped into action and tore the Corinthias away.

"This is no way to act!" He called out, his voice demanding authority. He wasn't wearing a helmet and so his short black hair spiked up with out any resistance. He was in his mid twenties and was a normal sized man so Corinthias towered over him, "It's not Variann's fault that this has happened. He's just trying to look out for you." The giant growled as the warrior had stopped his assault and turned on him.

"And what now, Ludovic? What am I supposed to do? Everything I know and love is dead!" The shorter man gulped as his comrade looked ready to kill him. Variann meanwhile, wiped the blood from his face before getting to his feet, his axe firmly strapped to his back. He was bald and in his late forties. Although the shortest of the three but still had enough power to cause some damage. During his many years of service, he had been given the nickname 'Bonebreaker' for the way he used his axe to permanently maim or kill many men.

"Well it's the King," He started, "Some thing's not right. How can a man go from carefree and peaceful to vengeful and full of hatred so quickly?" The others began to ponder that question before another voice spoke up.

"It's because something has cursed him. The whole Kingdom has been cursed for a long time now." The others turned to see the final warrior stood behind them in the doorway. This warrior was dressed in full clad armour and held a shield with a Lion on it. He also had a long sword sheathed. He appeared to be in his mid twenties and had shoulder length brown hair and was showing signs of a beard, having not shaved since leaving Westmarch. Upon his head was a golden circlet, showing him to be royalty. He sighed as he continued his tale, "My father has seen something that he shouldn't have. I don't know what it was, but it must have been truly terrifying to corrupt a man like him. I just hope whatever happened to him doesn't happen to my brother." The others got down to their knees to show respect to their prince.

"My liege." The all recited at once in perfect unison, causing the Prince to scoff before addressing his subjects.

"Please, get up off the ground. For we are equals as warriors," He smiled, causing the others to look up at him, "Besides, I hate being called liege. I'd rather just be called by my name." The others nodded before the prince turned to Corinthias, "I promise you now, my father will pay for these crimes against our people." Causing Corinthias to put out his hand in respect.

"Thank you, Prince Aidan." Aidan rolled his eyes, hating to be addressed with his royal title, before taking his fellow man's hand.

"Now lets get home." Variann called out, blood having been cleared up now, as they began the rest of the journey.

For about ten minutes, the warriors walked past the same scene, various dead bodies and burnt out houses. As they walked up the road, they noticed a tree with three men hanging from them. Just then they turned around as the sound of horses running came from behind them. The four warriors watched on as eight women rode past them. One of them, the leader looked at the warriors and nodded before continuing their journey. The warriors looked at one another and shrugged before continuing the rest of their journey.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Gillian again," Variann smirked, "I bet the old gal's missed me."

"Yeah, like a sword to the skull." The others began to laugh at Ludovic's comment whilst Variann pouted. They suddenly looked up as they realised they had arrived.

"Not long now and we'll be in the town centre." Aidan spoke up with a voice that commanded respect. As they came up to the witch, Adria's shack,which lay empty before they continued their journey over the footbridge. As they walked into the centre of town, they all noticed how empty the town actually was. As they arrived at the well they noticed that the water was a disgusting yellow colour. Aidan looked around at the gloom around them.

"What has happened?" He asked himself before turning to his fellow men, "Now I don't know about you guys but after that long journey, I could really do with a drink." He smiled before he began to walk towards the local bar, the Tavern of the Rising Sun. The others looked at their crowned prince in surprise before following him in.

As the four warriors entered the bar, they received a heroes welcome from the townsfolk. Everyone had gathered there and were having a drink. Aidan looked around the tavern and found the very man he was looking for.

"Griswold you old goot, get over here." The prince teased before walking over to a bald man who looked very tall and muscular who turned towards the owner of the voice before holding up his flagon of ale and shouting.

"My fellow men, and women, the high prince has returned!" He had a heavy Scottish accent and laughed at the prince's embarrassment. Other people in the bar all cheered and gathered around Aidan and began to welcome him home. Odgen, the tavern's owner smiled from a distance before shouting out.

"On the evening of our masters return, I pronounce free drinks for everyone!" Everyone cheered as they all began to drink yet more ale. Aidan looked to his left and saw the women who had rode into town on horseback earlier on and smiled at the leader. The leader whispered something to one of her group then began to make her way over to him.

"Greetings my lord," The woman spoke like a true soldier, she had long brown hair and was rather short. She held a helmet in the shape of a raven under her right arm and had a white bow upon her back, "My fellow sisters and I have come here to help with the infestation that has beseeched your once fine Kingdom." Aidan looked confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about, what do you mean infestation?" At that Odgen walked over and joined them.

"My lady," He bowed to the woman before turning to the Prince, "My master, thank goodness you have returned! Much has change since you left for Westmarch all those years ago." Aidan nodded before he replied.

"I'm glad to be back, hopefully I can sort out the mess my father left this Kingdom in." He all but spat out the word 'father'. Odgen sighed before he continued.

"All was peaceful until the dark riders came and destroyed our village. Many were cut down where they stood, and those that took up arms were slain or dragged away to become slaves," Aidan listened in, making sure not to miss a single detail, "Or worse. The church at the edge of town has been desecrated and is being used for dark rituals. The screams that echo in the night are inhuman, but some of our townsfolk still survive, as you can see all around us." Aidan's eyes widened in horror as he realised just what he'd come home to.

"Prince Aidan," Blood Raven spoke up, "Me and my fellow Rogues have come from the Rogue Monastery east of here to assist you in clearing up this mess. Whatever has happened here, I can guarantee that my soldiers will be as loyal to you as they are to me." She saluted before turning and walking off. Aidan just stood there and watched as Blood Raven walked off before Variann spoke up, having crept up on his master.

"Wow," He laughed, "I didn't think that asses like that still existed." He voiced as he watched the Rogue walk away. Before anyone could do anything, Blood Raven and grabbed her bow and an arrow and was facing the warrior, ready to kill him if he moved. Whilst Variann panicked, Aidan laughed.

"Shouldn't have said anything." He laughed whilst Variann started to sweat, everyone else in the Tavern having stopped what they were doing to look over. Blood Raven fired the arrow she had and watched as it flew past the warriors head and hit the dart board behind him, getting a perfect bullseye.

"G-good shot." Variann stuttered before receiving a smirk back.

"What are you talking about? I missed." She spoke coldly, causing the Warrior to gulp. The rest of the evening went quietly before a single scream called out, causing the Warriors and the Rogues to stand up and run out of the tavern, followed by another man. This man was dark skinned and had short black hair, he also wore long red robes and carried a staff. Aidan turned and spoke to his Warriors and the Rogues.

"That scream sounded like it came from the Cathedral, lets fall out and find out just what the heck is going on." The others nodded and began to jog. It was at this point that Aidan finally noticed the last man. "Sorry friend, but it would be best if you stayed here. We do not know what's going on yet and I'd like for the rest of village to remain unscathed. The man scoffed and chuckled before he voiced his reply.

"My name is Sihar," He spoke in an eastern accent, "I am a sorcerer of the Vizjerai clan. I am here to help you in your quest Prince Aidan." The prince nodded before both took off after the rest of the group. What they found disturbed them.

On the ground, just outside the Cathedral lay a single man, surrounded by a pool of blood. Upon seeing the prince he reached out towards him. Aidan quickly got to his knees and held the man up as the man spoke weakly.

"Please, listen to me. The Archbishop Lazarus, he led us down there to find the lost prince. The bastard led us into a trap!" Aidan began to shake with anger but kept calm as the man continued his story, "Now everyone is dead... Killed by a demon he called the Butcher. Avenge us, please. Find this Butcher and slay him so that our souls may finally rest..." With that he stopped breathing and passed on from the world. Everyone remained silent as they took in what had just happened. Finally Aidan stood up and spoke, still shaking in anger.

"Well now we know where we stand. We rest tonight and then in the morning, we get as much information from the townsfolk as possible. I expect all of you to be here in this spot tomorrow afternoon." The others nodded and showed their respect and agreed with the prince. "Now all of you go should sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." All of the heroes quickly dispersed and headed back to their homes whilst just two remained. Aidan still stood outside the cathedral whilst Corinthias stood across from him. Aidan kept glancing between the others and the Cathedral entrance.

"Don't even think about it." Corinthias spoke up, "You said it yourself, we go tomorrow. I won't let you go down there my prince, not by yourself." With that he took out his club and looked ready to face the hordes of hell itself.

"No." Aidan spoke up, causing Corinthias to look back at him, "Neither of us will go tonight. I just can't believe what Lazarus has done. Whatever is down there will need all of us." He then looked up at the blonde giant and smiled, "Now lets get some sleep." Both then headed back to the tavern to get some rest, not knowing that the next day would completely change their lives.

* * *

So here we are, we start to meet some characters and I promise you now... This story will feature ALOT of characters. Some are general OC's whilst some names have been borrowed from previous games with online friends and people. I am also going to be incorporating a lot of people from videos, possibly other stories in name (As I ran out of ideas for names after about 100 (Yes, that many!)

I hope you guys like this story and continue to read. As always, Review if you can and let me know if I've made any mistakes.

Anyway, Dragon Ball Divergence may well have a new chapter by the end of the weekend! (Depending on how lazy I am!)

Peace out guys

Tomaka167


End file.
